


Longing

by SukiRikko



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Characters from a fanseries that we used to roleplay, CrystalTrainers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mistakes, One Shot, everything works out, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiRikko/pseuds/SukiRikko
Summary: Requested by Teddiursa97. One trainer makes a mistake and soon sees he shouldn't have done that. Set in the world of the CrystalTrainers, created by Sil.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaimachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaimachi/gifts).



> Oh hey, here I am adding a few more fics from fanfiction.net that I was decently proud of to here so don't mind me. Kuma requested this back when the CrystalTrainers still was a thing and I had to do this with one of our ships!

Yet again, Shu was forced to lay on their couch in the living room. He couldn't say it wasn't his fault why he was kicked out of their bedroom by Allegra again. They were having some fun, messing around, and in one move he went too far. As a result, Allegra promptly kicked him out of the bed, got up herself, drug him out of their room by the collar of his P.J.s, shut the door, and locked it. Shu got himself up, dusted himself off, and made his way to the living room.

He felt like the house was too quiet. Allegra was probably trying to get back to sleep after kicking him out. Hagane and Eira were both probably deep in their dreams. Not like Shu had any plans to wake them up anyways: Shu and Hagane can't see eye to eye anyways, and he didn't feel like getting frozen by Eira tonight. It's not like he could just go back to sleep either. His thoughts wouldn't calm down.

Putting his legs up on the couch, Shu thought over his actions. He shouldn't have done that, at least not without Allegra's permission. It was a bit too much, now looking back on it. But would Allegra forgive him after this one? And how is supposed to get into the room with the door being locked.

Hearing someone in the room, Allegra got up from trying to go back to sleep. She rubbed her eyes and scowled at the person in front of her. "What are _you_ doing in here? Didn't I kick you out and lock the door?"

"I can teleport," the psychic CrystalTrainer replied as he shrugged. He got by Allegra's side of the bed and kneeled. "Mrs. Allegra Hirari, I'm sorry for what I did. I went to far and I see the error of my ways. Will you let me back into the bed, please?"

Allegra couldn't deny those eyes of his. They looked like sadness, like he truly meant what he said. Reaching down, Allegra took one of Shu's hands in hers. With her free hand, she grabbed Shu's face and pressed it against hers, stealing a quick kiss. "You know I can't say no to that face. Come over here sweetie."

Shu smiled as he got back onto his side of the bed. The two continued to have an interesting night to say the least.


End file.
